


Rotten

by teddyfazbear



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, One Shot, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Robot Sex, Slow Build, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:12:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4585554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddyfazbear/pseuds/teddyfazbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is pretty much Baby's First Smut Fic. I never ever write anything serious, but I was such a Springtrap mood I wanted to give it a shot.  Not a huge fan of Purple Guy so he's not inside in this fic.  I may have gotten a little TOO into how gross Springtrap is but I hope it's not too awful lmao.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rotten

You were dead. You just knew it. Even if you weren’t physically dead yet, you knew it was only a matter of time. Hell, you were dead from the moment you signed up for this job. Fazbear’s Fright, sounded like a great career choice for a spooky guy like yourself. You always had a soft spot for horror and urban legends. Getting a job like this would be like celebrating Halloween every day, right?

Wrong.

You honestly thought you’d get to run around and scare patrons while wearing a silly bear costume or something. Not the case at this horror attraction. You’d be playing the part of the night guard, watching everyone get spooked and making sure no one gets hurt. Still, it sounded more interesting than flipping burgers or dealing with retail, so you accepted. You didn’t know that you were also going to be playing babysitter. Until the loose ends were tied together and the show got on the road, you would be spending your nights watching over this… whatever this spawn of hell was.

It wasn’t so bad at first. You got into a rhythm of checking the cameras, checking the vents, checking to make sure you had no errors on screen and rebooting if necessary. The six hour shift seemed to move like molasses. The only thing keeping you awake was the fact that if you didn’t watch carefully this place could become your fiery grave. It was easy enough. You couldn’t complain about getting paid to chill for six hours.

Then, they found it. You were told it was the last remaining animatronic from the classic Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria. You had heard the rumors about what happened at this place in the 80s, about how the animatronics had a mind of their own. Surely, those rumors were just rumors. Technology wasn’t near as advanced back then so you were willing to bet that the bots weren’t malicious, just malfunctioning. You couldn’t lie, you were kind of excited to see this animatronic when your employee mentioned it to you over the phone. He stated that he was going to let it roam around at night to see if it would be functional enough for the attraction. That was no big deal, right?

Wrong again.

Soon after your shift started, you noticed something was seriously up with this one. The crew set him up at the opposite side of the attraction before you got there. For hours, you tried to get a glance of him with the cameras but he seemed to always hide out of the camera’s view. When you did finally spot him it seemed the camera feed would drop and he would move on to the next room, each time closer and closer to your office. You managed to coax him into certain rooms by playing audio cues, but you could never get a clear look at him, only an eye here, a bit of a limb there. Suddenly, flashing red lights and the blaring of alarms soon flooded the tiny office, startling you out of your daze. You were so caught up in trying to see him that you forgot all about monitoring your systems. You fumbled with the maintenance panel, quickly rebooting your ventilation system. When you returned to look at the cameras, he was nowhere in sight. Not in the vents, not lurking in the corners of the room, nowhere. While flipping through the camera frantically, you noticed something moving behind the panel. Slowly, you let the panel down and looked outside the office window. Your heart stopped as your eyes met those of the mysterious animatronic.

He was enormous, standing at least 6 or 7 feet tall. He resembled a rabbit, judging by his tattered ears. His frame was filthy, yellowed, and cracked, with large, gaping holes exposing his rusted endoskeleton and loose wires. Those heavily lidded pale silver eyes never once looked away from you. The most chilling part of his appearance was his smile. A wide grin stretched across his face, exposing a full set of teeth behind his cracked lips. You had no idea what to do, too paralyzed to move or look away. You have no idea how long the two of you just stared at each other, but it was long enough to get you through your shift. The morning bells chimed signifying 6 A.M. You slowly picked up your bag and stood up, not breaking eye contact with the rabbit. His eyes followed you as you slowly made your way for the exit located beside the office. You didn’t take your eyes off him once until you were safely outside of the building.

You could hardly sleep when you returned home that morning. The events from the night before seemed surreal. Did he have artificial intelligence that drew him to where the humans were located? Was he following a path programmed into him from when the restaurant was operational? Were the rumors true and he was sentient? Was he haunted? That was one of the most terrifying experiences of your life, but at the same time one of the most thrilling. You had read the reports that the Fazbear animatronics try to attack adults, so why didn’t he ambush you when he had the chance? When you finally passed out, you saw him in your dreams. Those eyes were watching you, that smile taunting you, and you couldn’t turn away. You woke up in a cold sweat and anxiously got ready for your next shift. You wanted to see him again.

“Haha, it seems you got to meet Springtrap last night,” the dude from the phone calls said when you showed up for work that night.

Springtrap. His name was Springtrap. What an odd name for a performer considering the others had names like Freddy and Chica.

“Yeah, haha, he kind of startled me to tell the truth,” you replied. The phone dude just laughed and got you ready for your shift. He reminded you to check your maintenance panel and gave you some training tapes from the old restaurant to listen to during the night. The night went more or less the same as the night before, trying to keep an eye on Springtrap’s location while trying to be a little more mindful of your systems. You listened to the tapes while you mindlessly flipped through the cameras. Apparently, Springtrap was a decommissioned hybrid mascot suit. An animatronic and a costume combined, with faulty springlocks that had injured and maybe even possibly murdered employees years ago. That was so macabre and fascinating to you. You wondered if the others here knew of this or if they thought he was just another ordinary animatronic.

Around 3 A.M., you heard him bumping around in the vents. You really wanted to see him again face to face but at the same time you were frightened of what might happen to you when he made his way to the office. Your curiosity got the better of you and, despite your better judgement, you unsealed the vent closest to the office. The bumping in the vents got louder and louder as he got closer to your office. You were shaking with fear and excitement, part of you beginning to regret this and the other part of you wondering what was taking him so long. Finally, the vent cover was knocked to the ground and the grotesque animatronic climbed out, immediately lunging toward you with a wicked hissing sound. You screamed and closed your eyes.

When you finally opened your eyes, you were surrounded by darkness and the revolting stench of death. This was it. You were officially dead. Curiosity had killed the cat. The back of your head ached. Ached? You always assumed you wouldn’t feel any pain after dying. Or maybe you weren’t dead at all. You looked around in the darkness, your eyes began to adjust and you could make out a pair of eyes, those familiar silver eyes.

“S-Springtrap?” you whispered.

“It sssseems y-you’re awake,” a raspy, glitched voice replied.

“Springtrap, is that you? Am I dead?” You heard the bot move around a bit and suddenly a dim light filled the room. The room was familiar, you had seen this same tiny room with the pirate fox lamp on camera.

“N-N-No, you'rre nottt d-dead. Y-You jussst fainted,” Springtrap said, looking down upon you. That smirk was still plastered across his face, taunting you. You weren’t dead…. yet. But if what you read online was true you knew it was only a matter of time before you would be.

“I know you’re going to kill me now. I-I’m not afraid of you.”

The animatronic crouched down in front of you. That repulsive smell intensified the closer he got to you. You could only assume that a springlock accident had really occurred inside him and nobody bothered to clean him up, leaving the flesh and blood to fester inside him for decades. You looked away from him, trying your best not to puke. He grabbed your jaw and made you face him.

“I-I-I can tell you'rrre not a-afraid of me. S-S-So, arrre y-you brave orrr arrre you j-jusst ssstupid?” You closed your eyes as they filled with tears and tried to look away again but he yanked your face back towards him.

“D-D-Don’t crrry. I-It'ss unf-f-flattering on a face l-like yoursss…” You opened your eyes and looked at him.

“Tell me, w-w-why d-do you k-keep sssstaring at me? D-Do I amussse you? A-Am I too hideoussss?” he hissed getting closer to your face, now only mere inches from your own. You squirmed under him, your breathing starting to get heavy as he tightened his grip on your jaw. His eyes traveled down to your chest, rising and falling from your shallow breaths.

“Orrr… i-isss it ssssomething e-elssse entirely,” he asked as his grip on your jaw became a caress.

You felt you cheeks heat up and shook your head no. He emitted a soft laugh and moved his fingers through your hair.

You hated to admit it… but he was probably right. Something about him drew you in. He was terrifying, thrilling, tempting. He could kill you at any moment, and it only made you want more of him. Confliction and confusion filled your heart. What you wanted was wrong, but you couldn’t pull yourself away.

“Y-you’re not going to k-kill me, are you?” you asked innocently, causing him to laugh again.

“W-why would I w-wassste a ssshiny new t-t-toy like you? I-I-I think y-you’ll enjoy p-playing with me as much as I’ll e-enjoy p-playing with you.” His hands slowly traveled down your body. The plastic of his hands was rough and cracked but his touches were soft and gentle as could be.

“A t-toy like you would be ssso e-easy to b-b-brreak. H-humansss are ssso fragile, you know.” You winced, expecting him to hurt you as his grip tightened around your waist with the last of his words. Those words seemed to linger, you could hear the bitterness in his digitized voice.

“B-but, of courrssse, I’ll be c-carrreful with my n-new toy. N-now, forrr our firrrssst game…” he said, popping open a panel below his abdomen to release a silver member. You gasped, why the hell was a family diner’s performer equipped with a thing like that? It wasn’t in much better shape than the rest of his body, but at least it wasn’t rusted. You kneeled down in front of the enormous robot, taking his erection in your hands. A gooey black substance seeped from the tip. You used your thumb to spread the thick substance across his dick. Once it was thoroughly lubricated, you began to stroke him slowly. A low rumble came from Springtrap’s chest as you began to quicken the strokes.

“Y-You c-can do better than t-that,” he huffed, gripping the back of your head and forcing it closer to him. He wanted you to put that thing in your mouth. You hesitated for a moment, then decided sucking a rotten cock would be slightly better than meeting a painful death tonight. Leaning forward, you licked from the base up the shaft to the tip. You gagged. You had no idea what that fluid seeping from his dick was but it tasted exactly like how death smelled. Springtrap’s internal fans kicked on and whirred loudly. He was enjoying this, the little bastard. You hoped he wouldn’t last too long if he got that excited from just one lick and put the tip in your mouth. You flicked your tongue across the slit a few times before taking more of the decomposing cock into your mouth. You balled your left hand in a fist, squeezing you thumb in an attempt to hinder your gag reflex as shoved more of his abhorrent length down your throat. You hummed as you deep-throated Springtrap, earning a gasp from the rabbit.

“Y-you’re prr-rr-rretty good a-at thisss. H-How fortune of me to get sssuch a ssslutty toy,” Springtrap breathed. You mentally sighed in relief, at least he was enjoying it because you had no idea what you were doing. You were just going by what you’ve read in erotica. Slowly, you began to bob on his dick, hoping you were doing this right. You could feel him twitch and buck against you, he was about to cum. His strong metal hand gripped the back of your head and guided your movements faster. He crammed his rotten meat down your throat. As you choked down his member, he came hard. The foulest taste you’ve ever experienced spilled down your throat and filled your mouth. He slid his dick out your mouth, leaving a stream of the vile liquid dripping down your chin. You still had a mouthful of the rank semen in your mouth, tempted to spit it out on the floor. You had no clue what kind of substance a 30 year old robot that smelled like a corpse could possibly ejaculate but whatever it was couldn’t be heathy to consume. 

“I-If you darrre ssspit it out, w-we’ll jussst have to sstarrt all over a-again,” he hissed like a mother warning her child not to spit out medication. You had no choice, you swallowed the thick liquid, coughing as it went down your esophagus.

“That'sss a g-good toy,” he smiled, wiping the excess off your chin with his thumb. You felt… proud? Dear God, you were blushing again. He laid you back, then rolled you over so you were face down on the cold tile. His arms reached around you, lifting your hips up slightly to try to unbutton your pants. His hands were too damaged and shaky, you could hear his frustrated huffs as he fumbled with the button. You reached down and undid you pants for him and he swiftly pulled them down your legs, exposing your rear to the chilly, damp air.

“Thisss ssshould be a f-fun game for the b-both of usss,” he whispered into your ear. With his rough thumb, he began to rub at your entrance. You sighed, something about his textured fingers felt so strange yet arousing to your body- it was unlike anything you were used to. Without notice, he lined up his slimy cock with your hole and slowly pushed himself in. You yelped, it was so thick. Not unpleasant, just unexpected. With one hand on your thigh and the other holding your waist, he began to fuck you at an agonizingly slow pace. It was okay at first, but after a while you wanted more. You wanted him to fuck you hard and fast. You whined, trying to meet his thrusts back. He stopped.

“I-I-I think you’re ffforrrgetting jussst who'sss t-toy you arrre,” he scolded you. "I’m g-going to take my t-time and enj-joy thisss. I-It'ssss been so long, who-who knowss if w-we’ll get to play a-again. Y-You’ll probably jusst forget me like the ressst of them.“ His grip was now tight enough to bruise you and his thrusts were sharp and erratic.

"I-I promise I won’t forget you. I’ll come back tomorrow night, and the night after that, and I’ll keep coming back. I want to be your toy forever,” you said, trying your best to comfort him. But it wasn’t just loaded words to console him, it came from your heart. You had no idea what the exact circumstances of his deactivation were, but you know it did a number on him. You empathized with him, he was created to bring joy to the children, left to decay, and now he was a rotten and forgotten monster.

Your words must have soothed him, his grip loosened and his thrusts became quicker and more rhythmic. It felt so good, he was hitting all the right places. You threw your head back in ecstasy. Springtrap grabbed your chin and his mouth met your lips with what appeared to be a makeshift kiss. You could feel your own climax approaching and you were sure he could feel it too, judging by the pants and grunts that were coming from his frame.

“Ssssmile for y-your camerassss,” he snarled as jerked your head towards the security camera that had been recording your whole affair. With that, he released deep inside you and caused your own orgasm to sweep over you. Your arms gave out and you collapsed to the checker-boarded ground beneath you.

Once Springtrap recovered himself, he scooped you up and held you. You could hear the soft inner mechanical workings as you lay your head against his damaged chest.

“D-Did you rrreally mean what you sssaid?” He asked in a low whisper, almost as though he were afraid of being heard. “… You k-know, I-I haven’t h-had anyone to p-play with in yearsss… W-we usssed to have ssso m-much fun. S-Sssinging… Laughing… P-P-Partying… W-We played differrent gamesss, o-of courrsse, you’re much older th-than th-they were. I-I promissse I w-won’t hurt you. I w-won’t hurt a-another human.” The animatronic held your body closer to his in a foul embrace. You returned the embrace, patting his back. Springtrap buried his face in the crook of your neck, unexpectedly nuzzling you.

“I meant every word of it, Springtrap. I promise I won’t let you be forgotten, but… Can I ask a favor of you?” you asked.

“Y-Yesss?”

“Can you possibly destroy the tape of our, uh, game… so I don’t get fired and I’ll get to come back and see you.”

“The v-video and audio sssystemsss hav-ve been d-down all night. Y-You weren’t there to r-reboot them,” he laughed.

You weren’t dead, but maybe you should go reboot the ventilation system so things stay that way.


End file.
